The Kill
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Adam, Drew, Eli and K.C. stay in a haunted hotel and throughout their stay they come face to face with who they really are.


**Disclaimer- I don't own The Kill 30 Second to Mars does nor do I own Degrassi **

The Kill.

The four teens pulled up to the hotel in Morty, Eli's antique hearse.

"This place is creepy. We got it for three months all to ourselves there's not going to be a single fucking soul. We're gonna take a little time off, relax, get lost." Adam commented looking out of the slightly fogged window, before exiting the vehicle.

The Hotel.

They entered the hotel each of use using a different door. They made their way to the front desk but there was only an envelope.

"They wrote us a note" Adam stated before picking it up and opening it "Enjoy your stay and please stay out of room 6277." Adam read off the delicate parchment.

"That's creepy," Eli commented

"Anyway have a good night we'll see you guys in a little bit," Adam said brushing off the eeriness they all felt before picking up his bag and began exiting on the right side of the lobby with K.C.

"Yeah" Drew replied going to the left while Eli lingered looking at the note. He gently picked it up and followed the direction Drew went.

_**What if I wanted to break**_

_**Laugh it all off in your face**_

_**What would you do? **_

_**What if I fell to the floor**_

_**Couldn't take all this anymore**_

_**What would you do, do, do?**_

K.C.'s POV

I'm walking though this supposedly haunted hotel and I can't help but wonder why people think it's haunted it looks just fine to me. I enter the main ballroom and continue to look at the place until my reflection catches my attention and I stop in front of the bar.

_**Come break me down**_

_**Bury me, bury me**_

_**I am finished with you**_

Drew's POV

I'm skateboarding through the halls of this hotel. Yeah the owner so left this old hotel in good hands. And yes I am being sarcastic.

_**What if I wanted to fight**_

_**Beg for the rest of my life**_

_**What would you do?**_

_**You say you wanted more**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**I'm not running from you **_

Adam's POV

I walked into a room and there was only a table and on that table was a typewriter. I ran my fingers around the dusty, old typewriter before sitting down and typing.

_**Come break me down**_

_**Bury me, bury me**_

Drew continues to skate through the hallways and is stopped by an old man he doesn't recognize. As Adam slams the paper feeder back

One Week Later.

The typewriter is abandoned and several papers are next to it saying _this is who i really am _over and over again

_**I am finished with you**_

_**Look in my eyes**_

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

Adam's POV

Thump, Thump, Thump

The ball created this noise as it ricocheted of the wall and back to me.

K.C.'s POV

I walked into the ballroom again but now it was a complete disaster balloons and ribbons littered the floor and I made my way over to the now fully stocked bar.

Eli's POV

I walked down the hallway reading the numbers on the doors…6274, 6275, 6276 I reached 6277 and the key was in the lock and the door was slightly ajar. I slowly entered the room even though we were told not to go in this room. I walked through the room and to the bathroom. In the bathroom a beautiful woman in a towel with blue eyes and wet auburn curls cascading down her back. She walked towards me and cupped my face in her hands then she gently placed a kiss on my lips. As I was making out with her images of her covered in blood and dead on the bathroom floor flashed in front of my eyes, but I didn't break the kiss.

_**I tried to be someone else**_

_**But nothing seemed to change**_

_**I know now, this is who I really am inside.**_

_**Finally found myself**_

_**Fighting for a chance.**_

_**I know now, this is who I really am.**_

Adam's POV

I tossed the ball from hand to hand while I headed back to my room. I turned into a hallway and saw a person in a suit turn the other corner, I didn't see his face but I could tell it wasn't any of the guys. I quickened my pace and began to chase him. I chased him through the twisting halls until I saw him turned around in the middle of the hallway. I moved towards him a turned him around. My breathing quickened and I realized it was me. I spent a few seconds watching as he mirrored my movements, acting on impulse I grabbed his suit jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed. He didn't answer he only kept mirroring me.

_**Ah, ah**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Ah, ah**_

K.C.'s POV

A shot glass filled with alcohol was placed in front of me. I looked up and meet the eyes of a person that looked just like me except he was wearing a suit.

Drew's POV

One of the rooms was open so I decided to peer inside. I looked and there was a person in a bear costume and he was giving a person a blowjob. The bear looked at me and the person under him lifted himself. Holy sweet mother of God it was me, but I was wearing I suit. I am definitely going crazy and this was definitely the weirdest thing I have ever laid my eyes on.

Eli's POV

The beautiful woman turned into a man and not just any man, she turned into me. A finely dressed me. She… wait he… wait I was wearing a suit and a bow tie… I slowly lifted my arm upwards and he mirrored me our fingertips touched and I pulled back suddenly and continued to stare at him.

_**Come break me down**_

_**Bury me, bury me**_

_**I am finished with you, you, you.**_

The images flash from the old man to the dead lady

_**Look in my eyes**_

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

The four boys enter the ballroom and everyone turns to look at them. The boys take notice that for each person there is a twin. They glance down to discover they are no longer dressed in their street clothes but they were dressed to match their twins.

_**Come break me down **_

_**Break me down **_

_**Break me down **_

Their finely dressed counterparts are on stage each playing a different instrument but Adam was at the microphone singing. The people danced around them as they stood confused

_**What if I wanted to break...?**_

_**Bury me, bury me**_

_**What if I**_

_**What if I**_

_**What if I**_

_**What if I**_

_**Bury me, bury me**_

"Adam wakey wakey" Drew coaxed softly.

"Yeah dude were here," K.C. added excitedly

"Are you okay you were mumbling so nonsense about suits, twins, and you kept repeating bury me bury me?" Eli asked from the front seat.

"Yeah just a weird dream." Adam answered looking out the window towards the hotel.

**Author's Note- Once again I have ended a story with a 'and then he woke up' scenario, but I was stuck for an ending so yeah. And just to explain the song is about a relationship with yourself. It's about confronting your fear and confronting the truth about who you are(exactly Jared Leto's words) and Drew came face to face with himself getting a blow job *cough* boiler room *cough*, K.C. has a history with alcohol, Adam has a problem with himself, and I guess Eli is kinda egoistical (in this story at least) or he's always left alone (i didn't really understand his stance) Review!**


End file.
